


Truly,Madly,Deeply

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romantic Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: A lot of fluff about getting married. Be prepared.





	Truly,Madly,Deeply

“You put a lot of weight man,“ Sam pointed Bucky’s growing belly. Bucky was standing in front of a mirror with the suit he chose to wear on his wedding day.

"I’m getting married,” he mumbled to himself. It still didn’t feel real to him. “Yeah, I did,” Bucky answered Sam as he slapped his stomach. He knew this would happen when he decided to stop going to the gym and started snacking as you did. He often spent time finishing your food when you could not and he was slacking off a lot. Super-soldier serum could only make him look handsome for a while. He looked normal now, just as he wanted to look like. He turned around and showed his suit to Steve, his best man, and smiled when Steve approved his choice. A black suit with a white shirt and unfortunately a bowtie. He was also going to cut his hair and shave his beard on the wedding day to look sharp for you.

He had Steve and Sam on with him, Tony was going to give a speech on the wedding and Wanda was going to carry the rings, and you had Pepper and Nat with you for shopping.

But no one was with you when he proposed because both of you hated big gestures in public. Everyone was looking at both of you, cameras recording, Bucky was on his knees. He didn’t want to put you through that. Instead, he proposed you in a way that fitted to your relationship. Completely out of the blue.

Your back was on his chest and one of his arms was wrapped around your waist, you were cuddling on the sofa again. A routine that you both liked. Shower, dinner and then cuddling until bedtime. Completely boring yet it left a sweet taste in his mouth.

He really was not interested in your cheesy horror movies, Bucky was interested in hugging and distracting you as you tried to focus on movies. He had been hiding the ring for a month from you and the ring started to feel like it was burning his skin. He couldn’t hide it for one more minute. It was now or never.

“Do you wanna get married?” he blurted out and he kissed the back of your neck again. You turned your head to face him in surprise, feeling as cold as ice.

“What?!”

“Do” kiss “you” kiss “wanna” kiss “get” kiss “married?”

“That’s not a normal reaction to a horror movie.” you murmured as he sighed on your lips. His piercing eyes were staring intensely at you. “Are you really sure you wanna marry me Mr Barnes?” you asked as you turned the TV off. You never talked about marriage before because you were already living together and “Marriage was just a signature and nothing more,” you said to him once. You did not know how excited you will get after he proposed. You had no idea.

“Mhmm,“ he confirmed. "I don’t think I would watch this movie and its sequel for anyone else but you,” He had enough horror movies where blood always gushed out of people. That was not even realistic.

“Oh god, you are so romantic Bucky, I will cry right here,”

He squeezed your waist with his hand as he looked directly in your eyes, again. You knew you wanted to marry his ass as much as he wanted to marry you but it was always fun to watch him struggle.

“Honey,” he warned you with a husky voice. “Do you want to get married to me?”

“Oh god, I thought you were going to ask me to marry someone else. That would be so weird,” you rolled your eyes. “Ask a little more properly Barnes,” you threatened him as he scooted from the sofa to kneel. You were both wearing pyjamas and he was keeping the ring on his pyjama pocket. So romantic.

“Baby, I love you and you are one of the best things that ever happened to me, will you make me the happiest man on earth by being my wife?” he mocked you and sarcastically smiled. You faked a gasp and sat up on the couch. “My, my Bucky I have never expected this from you.”

“Oh fuck,” Bucky exclaimed as he looked for the ring in his pockets. “I forgot this,” he ironically showed you the ruby ring. As an ex-assassin and a soldier he never experienced this level of being agitated. His mouth was completely dry and he was hiding how shaky his hands were.

He looked at your face for a sign of anything. You were not making any noise until he faced you and when you looked him in the eye, you burst into tears.

“Honey why are you crying now?” he asked, his heart was clenching. Were you going to say no?

You jumped on him from your seat and hugged him which made Bucky fall on his back. “Y/N you are crushing me,” he whined. You were not crushing him at all but he wanted you to be happy. If this proposal made you unhappy, he would take it back.

“I didn’t think you were serious Buck,”

“Why would I joke about getting married?”

“Because you can be an ass when it comes to making jokes,” you sniffed and rubbed your nose to his sweater. He wasn’t disgusted. He was amused. You were only crying because you were happy, Bucky hoped. He felt the relief in his bones when you hugged him tighter. This was going to be a happy ending.

“Ouch,” he yelped as he was offended and waited for an answer as you locked him to the floor. You were like a human-sized octopus, squeezing him with all your limbs… He played with your hair as you try to fix your breathing. “Y/N?” Bucky asked, trying not to scare you.

“Mhmm?”

“You still didn’t answer and my hand is getting sweaty because I’ve been holding the ring forever,”

You sniffed again and slowly let Bucky go. He pulled the hair off on your face and caressed your cheek. You looked so vulnerable and so soft, he barely contained himself from kissing you.

“Yes,” you whispered. “I will marry you,”

* * * * * * * * * *

Bucky handed his suit to Steve and jumped into a cab to meet you. Even though Pepper said the groom was not allowed to come and see you in your wedding dress, you two decided that he should be there.

"It will only bring bad luck,” Pepper said when she heard about your decision.

“We have had enough bad luck for three lifetimes,” you implied what happened in Bucky’s life before. He had enough bad luck for everyone. “I think there are only good things for us in the future,” you said, squeezing Bucky’s hand as he interlocked his fingers to yours. He kissed the back of your hand. “And I really don’t wanna miss a thing,” he mouthed. He wanted to see you when you found your dress, he wanted to see you beam with happiness. Bucky knew you were the one and this was “once in a lifetime” experience and both of you wanted to share this memory forever.

Nothing could stop you except the women in the store, shopping like maniacs. When Bucky found you watching the store from outside and he knew you were having an anxiety attack.

“Sweetheart,” he called out for you and you snapped out of your thoughts.

“Bucky,” you whispered as he opened his arms for you to snuggle. You rubbed your nose to his neck and tried to calm down. “It’s so crowded,” you pointed the store with your head. He turned to face the reality and boy, it was crowded.

Women were everywhere, and Bucky didn’t know there could be that many wedding dresses. He reached out and interlocked his fingers to yours, giving a small squeeze to remind you how you overcame every obstacle so far. This was nothing. Nothing compared to what happened to both of you.

“Are you ready?” you asked him, trying to get some courage. He let out a deep breath and tried to smile.

“Me? Ready? Of course not,” he said, kissing the back of your hand. “But I will do anything with you,”

And that was all it took. Being brave didn’t mean not feeling scared, it meant doing what you want to do even though you felt afraid. Being in love was not always butterflies and rainbows,it was staying together even though life freaked the shit out of you. And with him, it was worth it. It was worth so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! May 2019 bring you hope, health and happiness <3


End file.
